


tension

by sigmamaymightwrite



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AFAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigmamaymightwrite/pseuds/sigmamaymightwrite
Summary: Bloodhound clearly is in pain, and Elliott wants to help. Things get intimate, and Hound tells Elliott they’re ready.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt, miragehound - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aheartmadefullmetal16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheartmadefullmetal16/gifts).



> hi!! this took me two days, and I was graciously given feedback by a friend (unsteadygalaxy on tumblr). I hope this is something you guys like!!! please give me feedback I need the validation that this was worth it.
> 
> bloodhound is afab in this. that is how I headcanon them, so that's how I write it.
> 
> consider following me on tumblr! my url is literally @miragehound

Bloodhound didn’t often sleep well, or really, truly, relax well. Sure, they had knowledge of essential oils and teas to help them calm down, but something always had them on edge. Their body ached, tension rising with every waking day. Today’s match didn’t prove to help at all. It was stressful, landing them in the third place squad. However, they wanted to seem happy for Elliott, whose squad had won the match fair and square.

They were proud of him, as they always were. It was exhilarating to see him happy, especially when he had done such a wonderfully impressive job in the game. His smile was infectious, something they loved to see. They loved hearing him ramble, telling them how the final battle went down, at least from his point of view. He had a knack for dramatic storytelling, and, as someone of very little words usually, it was nice to just sit and listen.

They arrived at Elliott’s room, which was much more spacious than their own (or at least felt like it). They urged Artur up onto a perch that Elliott had lovingly bought for when they stayed over, and was quick to remove their mask and helmet. Their gear felt immensely more heavy than normal, and they just wanted to collapse. It must have been obvious, because when Hound started to rub their now exposed neck, he practically ran over, moving to replace their hand with his own.

“Hey, you okay? You look like you’re in pain,” he said, his thumb gently rubbing into one side of the back of their neck, which elicited a groan from them.

“I’m fine,” they responded, but their tone wasn’t matching their words. Elliott’s brows furrowed, his free arm moving wrap around their waist from behind. His hand continued to massage their neck, and for once, their muscles seemed to melt, their neck loosening up.

“You don’t have to act all tough around me,” Elliott murmured, his voice low and somewhat muffled as he moved to press a soft kiss to their neck. “How about a massage? I’ve been told I’m good with my hands.”

Bloodhound’s eyebrow raised, looking over their shoulder at him. Elliott immediately got flustered, laughing nervously.

“Not like that! Well, yes, like that, but I mean—“ He sighed, letting out another chuckle. “Do you want a massage or not?”

Hound allowed a smirk to rest on their lips, and they silently let out a scoff of a laugh. “I suppose it would do me some good, if you’re so graciously offering.”

“Great!” Like a golden retriever, Elliott excitedly dragged Bloodhound to his room, which caused a small yelp of surprise to come from the other person. In a sudden stop, he turned them to face him, grinning. “Now, let’s get you out of your gear.”

However, his grin faded when he clearly had no clue where to start. Hound just laughed again, moving to remove the gear themself. Elliott’s grin returned, and he opted to remove his own gear. This left them in a pair of leggings that they wore under their gear and a sports bra. Elliott had been left in a black tank top and boxers, so he opted to cover up more with sweatpants.

They’d been together for a while, but intimacy was hit or miss. Bloodhound had never thought of being romantic with anyone up until they got close to Elliott, so affection in general was something they were getting used to. It started out slow. Their initial moment was filled with kisses, but after that, Hound got shy. Elliott was patient, though. They were content just being near him, but it was more often than not when they were sleepy that they were most affectionate. After all, it seemed they both slept better when in each other’s arms. How could Bloodhound resist that?

Elliott couldn’t wait for the day they would let him shower them in kisses. Even the smallest compliment would make them red. It made him wonder how much they blushed when they had their mask on; how many of his flirtations had been successful in the past. But, he wanted to wait, he wanted them to be comfortable. He was experienced, and he knew he was, so he didn’t want to scare them off by rushing things. This was the first time he felt at home in a relationship, even if it wasn’t made public yet. He just felt happy to have them.

So, in order to make them more comfortable now, he wore the sweatpants. Thin fabric would not be enough to shield them, after all. When he turned around, though, the sight of them undoing their few, ornamental braids and letting their shoulder length hair fall from the bun they had it in…. wow. He was staring, and he knew it. And it only made Hound turn even more red than they already were when they noticed.

“What?” they asked, their hands still moving to comb out their hair.

“God, you’re beu—beati—pretty,” he whispered out, moving closer to help them undo a braid they missed. He always got flustered when he stuttered, never failed, but they never made fun of him for it. He was grateful for that.

They smiled, letting him finish off their hair. “Thank you, elskan. You’re quite beautiful too.”

“What a pair we are then,” he laughed, moving to their side now. “Alright, just lay down on your stomach. If something hurts too much, just tell me.”

They did as they were told, letting him do as he felt was needed. His hands were soft, thanks to the extensive skin care routine he had. He made sure the lotion he used was warmed too, wanting to make sure they were comfortable. His hands roamed, massaging circles into their shoulders, the sides of their spine, their hips… They soon relaxed, suddenly feeling like they could fall asleep. That is, until they felt his lips on their neck. It was gentle, though. Nothing they got upset about. Instead, they hummed, a soft smile landing on their lips.

“You really know how to make a moment romantic, don’t you?” they said, their voice partly muffled by the bed.

“Yes, but I also just know when to praise my partner.”

Bloodhound started to shift, which made Elliott sit up suddenly from the position he was in. His expression was one filled with fear, until he noticed that Hound didn’t seem upset. In fact, they seemed amused. His brows furrowed, now showing confusion.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, moving to crawl towards them, sitting next to them. He tried not to touch them, in case something might go wrong.

“I think I’m ready.” Their answer was so simple, that Elliott stared for a moment, his expression still filled with confusion. Ready? Ready for wha—

_Oh_.

His eyes widened, and he could feel his heart beat faster. Suddenly, he was reduced to a stuttering school boy, unsure what to do with the panic that filled him.

“A-Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel rushed, or uncon—umco—unsafe,” he said, his hands held up in surrender, as if touching them would set off a bomb.

Hound just laughed, taking the moment to lean in and pull him into a kiss. It was soft, gentle, but filled with enough passion that Elliott got the hint. They pulled away, and he tried to follow, a whimpery sound of disappointment as he chased the feeling of their lips. Their hand cupped his cheek, thumb tracing over the scar under his eye. With a soft, adoring smile, they finally spoke.

“You could never make me feel unsafe.”

That in itself was enough confirmation for him. He took the chance to press their lips together again, more rough than the one Hound had began the moment before. But, it was so clearly still filled with love and gentleness, something they so dearly loved in Elliott. He was always so sweet in his motions, always wanting to make them comfortable.

He slowly pushed them down, back against the mattress. Their body was already heating up just at his touch, his hand moving to roam their body. He’d felt their body before, mainly in hugs. He knew how toned they were, where their curves were. The faint touch he gave them made their spine shiver, their arms wrapping further around his neck. After a moment, he pulled away, smiling so adoringly down at them.

“If I do anything wrong, please tell me.” His voice was low, spilling with genuine concern. He was so endearingly sweet, but at this point, Hound could barely even think. All they could do was nod in response.

He leaned back down, nuzzling into their neck. They got the hint, leaning their head back to allow him more access. He kissed gently, his beard tickling their skin and causing a sharp inhale. His lips trailed downwards, tenderly and lovingly praising every inch of their chest he could get to. With a look up at them, he didn’t have to say anything. They took a deep breath, moving to pull off the sports bra they had on. Throwing it off to the side, they turned to see an excited look on Elliott’s face. They could feel their face heat up as they turned red, and they laughed.

“What?”

His voice still husky, he laughed too. “You’re just so fucking beautiful.”

They rolled their eyes, letting out yet another laugh. But, the laugh was cut off his hands cupping their breasts, massaging them softly. The sound they made wasn’t bad; after all, this was all new to them. Unsure what to do with their own hands, however, they laid them on his biceps, rubbing softly as he acted like a child with a new toy.

Their eyes lulled shut, body squirming involuntarily under him. His thumbs moved softly over their nipples, eliciting a soft, breathy moan from their lips. Oh, he was living for it. Seeing them like this, able to show his love for them in more ways now. He wanted their first time to be memorable, something that would keep them wanting more of it. An enjoyable experience to soothe their anxieties. Leaning down again, his lips made contact with the now perky nubs, sucking softly on the soft skin.

One of their hands moved to grasp his shoulder, the other tangling into his hair. The feeling was unexpected, but it was in no way unwelcomed. However, they could feel him chuckle against their skin, and they huffed in embarrassment. He continued his motions, even making sure to give each breast equal attention. If Hound wasn’t mistaken, it seemed like Elliott was trying to worship them. The thought made them scoff, their thoughts wandering.

That is, until his kisses started to move further down. His beard once again tickled against their skin, lips kissing tenderly at their hips. They never knew how sensitive they were on their hips, but the sensation had their hips bucking up lightly. Their hand still in his hair, they could feel him look up, a grin wide on his lips.

A finger soon started to play with the waistband of their leggings, eyes still looking up at Hound eagerly. They watched him, filled with anticipation.

“May I?” he asked, finger hooking farther. Again, they just nodded, their mind already muddled, unable to process a thought. With an expert movement, Elliott removed the last garments they had on, leaving them completely vulnerable to the cold air, and to him. Instinctively, their legs closed, a gasp leaving them as their hands slammed down over their pelvis.

Elliott grinned, now standing at the edge of the bed. They could see him in full, and especially the growing hill in his sweatpants. They knew he was well endowed; his arena gear did nothing to hide that. But, now, in the grey sweatpants he wore, it was more than evident. Lewd thoughts were not something that crossed Bloodhound’s mind very often, but suddenly, they came flooding in. And, paired with it, the feeling of arousal hitting them, a sudden throbbing in their core that they immediately knew how to classify.

He moved to kneel down at the end of the bed, kissing softly at their shins. His hands rubbed softly at their thighs, hoping to help them relax. Their breathing slowed, legs relaxing from squeezing shut. He murmured such sweet things, hoping to let them know they were okay, that they were in good hands.

They knew this, they knew he’d treat them well. But, this was the most they’d ever exposed to anyone before. Elliott seeing them like this was more meaningful than just their first time having sex; it was intimate. It showed that they had so much trust put in him, something they couldn’t ever imagine they’d do. He was special. So patient, so loving. So wonderful. If they hadn’t thanked the Allfather for Elliott Witt before, they most definitely were now.

Their legs slowly spread apart, and Elliott took no time in peppering the inside of their thighs with kisses. The feeling made them shudder, nails digging into the skin of their own stomach. He was edging closer and closer to their heat, which only made them more and more excited as time went on. His hands moved to their hips, softly massaging them to keep them relaxed. He felt honored at having the opportunity for this, to be the one to hopefully see Bloodhound come undone.

His lips travelled further down, taking in the soft skin of Hound’s inner thigh. He was so enamoured. This moment alone was enough for him to forget whatever worries he had that day. But, he pressed on, knowing what he wanted, knowing what they wanted to try. He gently pushed their legs further apart, taking in the sight he was met with. Glistening wet already, plush and pink, he stared for a moment like it was a full course meal. More cold air hit them on their core, and they tensed, letting out a hissed gasp. But, the cold was soon shielded somewhat, as Elliott reached up slowly to tease his middle finger through the slits.

Elliott looked up to watch them, noting that this action alone seemed to make them weak. Not particularly surprising, but if this made them squirm, he couldn’t wait to see what would happen when he made love to them. His middle finger dipped into them, testing the waters, testing their arousal. They were, with lack of better terms, soaked, and the thought only made him more excited. He slowly started to pump in and out of them, watching as their breath hitched. But, they held up no complaint or sign of disapproval, which he took as a sign to keep going.

Bloodhound was trying their best not to move, but every new sensation made them tense. They gripped the sheets, a flash of disappointment in their mind at not having his hair to hold onto, to keep them grounded. The finger inside of them started to curl, and yet another sudden gasp left them. Elliott’s response was to press soft kisses to their thigh again, hoping to help them relax. After a moment, he delicately slipped in another finger, gradually building up speed to hopefully push them closer to the edge.

They groaned, hips rolling upwards against their will, trying to catch that feeling and keep it consistent. An annoyed sound cued Elliott to realize what he was doing wasn’t nearly enough, deciding now to lean down, eyes on their face. His tongue flatly licked against their clit, and they jerked, a hand moving to run fingers through his hair. His mouth quickly got greedy, lips sucking the swollen nub as he desperately tried to keep them still.

The feeling was indescribable, and all they could do was writhe under him. It didn’t take much for their noises to become more constant, back arching as his fingers moved with such skill, his tongue and lips trying to taste them for as long as he could. Their naturally low voice, paired with their beautifully intoxicating accent, made their moans so gorgeous, like a choir to Elliott’s ears. He was suddenly so dedicated to keep those noises coming, to be able to listen to them whimper under him. He suddenly felt as though he had a power in him, which was really probably just this moment going to his head.

“ _Elliott_ …” they moaned out, fingers gripping tightly on his hair. All he responded with was a soft, questioning hum, which sent shocks through their body. Their hips rolled up into his mouth again, unable to even remember what they wanted to say.

Seeing them like this, hearing them like this, all of it just made Elliott more and more aroused. If the sudden growth in his pants wasn’t enough, it had somehow gotten worse, leaking with precum in excitement. An insatiable feeling came over him, his own hips desperately grinding against the end of the bed. But, it wasn’t enough. All he could think about was being inside of them, their arms and legs wrapped around him, their angelic moans in his ear. God, that only made his frustration worse.

It wasn’t long until he felt their body tense around his fingers, their moans turning into a yell. Fluids poured out of them, and he was determined to help them ride their orgasm out. His fingers moved consistently, until they started to fall limp, pulling them out slowly. He pulled away, licking his own fingers clean with a dorky smile, which only caused Hound to blush a deep red.

“So was that good?” he asked, moving now to pull his tank top over his head. They rolled their eyes in response, brushing hair out of their face, then laying their arms around their head. Elliott likened the sight to a halo, and couldn’t help his grin getting wider.

“I _cannot_ believe you,” was all they said, which earned a chuckle from the man as he pulled off his sweatpants and boxers, his length springing out freely, having been suffocated for how long. The sight only made Hound purse their lips, the lewd thoughts from before coming back like a storm. They just laughed, trying to play off their own awkwardness. It didn’t work, but Elliott knew better than to tease them like that.

He moved to crawl in between their legs, coming up to kiss them again. Hound could taste something distinct on his lips, what they finally figured was themself. His tongue begged entrance into their mouth, and they happily obliged, the feeling only sending more waves of arousal to their core. Their hand cupped his face, thumb lovingly stroking his cheek, other hand playing with his soft curls. He moved up a little more, which allowed Hound to feel the tip of his cock against them. They jumped slightly, but just tried to press on. They’d have to get used to it, and that was their goal. They wanted this.

In the meantime of their kiss, a hand of Elliott’s reached between them, stroking himself slowly to satiate something for the moment. He groaned at the feeling, the sound going straight into Hound’s mouth. That only added to their own excitement, knees moving to bend as they tried to spread their legs further. He pulled away just a bit, leaning his forehead against theirs.

“Are you sure you want this? I don’t want you to feel forced.”

“Yes.” Their reply was simple, but they felt the need to reassure him further. “You are the only person I’ve felt these feelings for, and bared myself to like this. If I wasn’t sure, I wouldn’t be under you right now.”

He just smiled, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to their lips once again. He finally pulled away, sitting up so that he could better position himself. He pulled their hips closer, causing them to huff in surprise. Their hands reached out to grab hold of his biceps again, this time to brace themselves for what was about to happen.

He lined himself up, his cock already twitching at the warm feeling on its tip. He took a deep breath, before slowly pushing into them, hissing out as he slid in with a small amount of resistance. It wasn’t terribly surprising; it was their first time, after all. He would just have to help them get used to having him inside them, which he started by just sitting there, leaning down to press kisses of encouragement to their neck and jawline.

The feeling of their cunt being stretched was definitely not how they had imagined it, but to be fair, they hadn’t really done much imagining at all. They went into this blindly, just wanting to feel the close intimacy with Elliott. Of course, they didn’t complain much, because they figured this was a part of it all. However, that didn’t stop them from letting out a whine of a groan, throwing their head back as they tried so damn hard to relax.

Testing the waters again, as he felt Hound relax around his length, he started rolling his hips slowly, relishing in the drag of them on him. Already his breathing hitched, having only now realized how long it’d be since he felt this way, but it only made them more addicting to him. Their arms wrapped further around his neck, his lips still trying as they might to place soft kisses on their skin. He moved to grab their thighs one by one, silently instructing them to wrap their legs around his waist. Hound complied, only then realizing that the move in position allowed him to hit just the right spot, letting out a louder moan.

His speed hiked up, but it was nothing rough. His mind was filled with love and adoration, but in all honesty? He was determined to hear them sing again, hear those moans from earlier that could easily drive him mad. Suddenly, that was the only thought in his mind. His hands moved to grab their arms, slamming them down onto the bed around their head. He then grabbed their hands, intertwining their fingers, effectively pinning them down.

The sight of him above them, leaning over them, panting, his curls swinging back and forth… It was hot. So fucking hot. And, that’s not a word that Hound used often, but they couldn’t think of anything else. The show in front of them paired with the sensations he caused made it all the more enjoyable. His thrusts gained speed, their moans becoming louder and more whimpery. There they were, the sounds he wanted. It only got better when they started to mutter in what he assumed was Icelandic under him. If this wasn’t already going to his head, the fact that he had them talking in their native tongue inflated his ego way more than it needed to be.

There was barely any pause in between Hound’s noises, their body squirming under them as Elliott’s hips picked up more speed, suddenly slamming into them. Their mind was foggy, unable to even think straight for a second. The feeling was euphoric. If that wasn’t enough, he suddenly sat up, their eyes following him with desperation. They were worried he’d stop. But, no, it seemed he had other plans.

One hand on their hip, erratically massaging it as he tried to keep his hips consistent, his other hand moved to thumb at their clit, causing a yell to erupt from their chest. Their hands reached out, gripping his lower arms to keep themselves grounded. Their grip was strong, but nothing Elliott couldn’t handle. Their toes curled, head thrown back, back arched. And their moans only got louder.

“Houndie, baby,” he said, his voice breathy, and husky, and oh so enchanting. “Houndie, you sound so pretty when you moan.”

Hound barely processed the words, but it effectively made them heat up more than they already were. They let out a whine as a response, taken off track by a sudden hard thrust he made as he started to lose his own composure.

His own head was thrown back, and Elliott had been less than quiet himself this whole time. He can’t think of the last time he was this turned on by someone; most of his partners had been patrons of his bar, ones that would end up throwing a drink at him the next time they saw him, despite him not having done anything to deserve it. They tended to be fans who expected more, anyways. But, how can he be of blame if there was no spark? But, here, god, right here, in his bed, was the love of his life, someone who made him so exceptionally happy, and someone who was driving him crazy by just laying there and taking him.

“God…” he groaned, the hand on their hip falling to the bed to keep him from falling forward, his hips getting more and more inconsistent as he could feel the tension in his abdomen grow. His thumb still circled their clit, but he could tell they were close. He could tell they were trying to hold it off. Their walls tightened around him over and over, which only made it harder to not cum right then.

“Come on, baby,” Elliott muttered, leaning further forward to kiss at their breasts. “Cum for me.”

It didn’t take long for them to finally just release the coil in their stomach, another loud yell, one enough to probably go through the wall, escaping them. Their trimmed nails tried hard to dig into his biceps, their hips rolling out their orgasm, face clenched as they tried to just get through it.

He let them finish first, noting as they started to relax, before he pulled out just fast enough to pump his own orgasm out. Without really a thought, and without a plan of where to aim his release, he stayed leaned over them, cum suddenly shooting out onto their stomach in droves.

They were too tired to care, though, body too tired and shaky to move. After he was done, he looked down at their abdomen, and back up at their face sheepishly. They finally gathered the strength to open their eyes, laughing a bit at the moment they were in.

He moved to sit up again, grabbing his tank top that was just barely hanging off the edge of the bed, and wiping them off gently before it hardened. “I’m sorry,” he said, making sure he got every drop.

Hound just laughed again, shakily moving to sit up, hand cupping his cheek as they kissed him so softly, Elliott felt he was melting.

“Don’t be sorry. I enjoyed it.”

Elliott just grinned, giving them another kiss. It was a bit more exciting, more rough, but made sense when suddenly he stood up. Scooping them up bridal style, they yelped as they grabbed onto his shoulders, moving then to wrap their arms around his neck.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“And what about you, _elskan_?”

“You’re more important.”

“Oh, shut up.”

With more laughs, Elliott pushed the door open with his foot, getting them both to the bathroom without falling or banging their head on a door frame.

All in all, Elliott Witt would say that, with getting first place in a match and making love to his partner, today was a pretty successful day.


End file.
